villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigs (SuperMarioLogan)
The Pigs '''(also known as the '''Bad Piggies) are the antagonists of Black Yoshi and the Birds. They are a team of pigs who are the Angry Birds' arch-enemies. King Pig, Helmet Pig and Ray are voiced by Lovell Stanton, and Greg is voiced by Pablo Sanchez (also known as Chris Netherton). King Pig's voice sounds like Bowser's voice, and Ray's voice sounds like Joseph's voice, most likely due to having the same voice actor as Bowser and Joseph. Biography King Pig was the leader until Mr. Pig was revealed to be the real leader. King Pig was also the main antagonist until Mr. Pig was revealed to be the true antagonist of the series. There were originally four members until Greg was introduced and Mr. Pig was revealed to be the leader. Mario was a member of the Bad Piggies team in the last episode of Black Yoshi and the Birds, even though Mario is not a pig. Unlike the Angry Birds, who appear in some SML videos and not just the Black Yoshi and the Birds series, the Pigs only appear in the Black Yoshi and the Birds series and not other videos. Despite being villains, the Pigs understood that they are not allowed to make a mess in the house because the Angry Birds might get kicked out if the house is messy, and they didn't want them to get kicked out. Appearances They are all green pigs, and have the same eye color. King Pig wears a crown on top of him, and has brown eyebrows. Helmet Pig wears a damaged helmet, and has half purple eyes from getting hurt. The helmet pig is the only member of the team to not have ears or eyebrows. Ray is the only pig to not wear accessories. He has the same color eyebrows as the King Pig. Greg has an orange moustache, white eyebrows and blue eyebags. He is the only pig to not have his mouth shown. Members King Pig= King Pig is the secondary antagonist of Black Yoshi and the Birds. He is the leader of The Pigs until Mr. Pig was revealed to be the real leader. However, King Pig appeared in almost every single Black Yoshi and the Birds episodes whereas Mr. Pig only appeared in the last episode. Despite Mr. Pig being the real leader, Ray and the Helmet Pig were King Pig's minions. He was voiced by Lovell Stanton, who also portrayed Bubbles, and voiced Bowser, Joseph and Chef Pee Pee. His voice sounds like Bowser's voice, most likely due to both characters having the same voice actor. He was the main antagonist of the Black Yoshi and the Birds series until Mr. Pig was revealed to be the true main antagonist. He appears in every episode of Black Yoshi and the Birds except for the first episode. Despite being called King Pig, it is unknown what his real name is. |-|Helmet Pig= Helmet Pig (also known as Stupid One and Dumb One) is a pig who acts stupid because he doesn't talk very good and his helmet got damaged. In Black Yoshi and the Birds episode 6, he wore a pumpkin disguise. |-|Ray= Ray is a regular pig with no accessories on him. |-|Greg= Greg is a pig with a moustache, and a new member of the pigs. He came from Wisconsin. This plush was used for the Foreman Pig in the fourth episode of Black Yoshi and the Birds although they are most likely the same character. Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Organization Category:Deceased Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Internet Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy